Battle Of The Chosen Ones
by JennishaTjung
Summary: On Lucy's 17th Birthday, something unexpected happened to her which will changed her life forever. She is involved in 'The Sorrowful Battle' a game of life and death and she has to find the other 7 players which could be anyone including her best friend.


**JennishaTjung****: Helloooo, my third fanfic, how's that? As I have always said, Please Review! Favourite and Follow!**

**Summary: On Lucy's 17th Birthday, something unexpected happened to her which will changed her life forever. She is involved in 'The Sorrowful Battle' a game of life and death and she has to find the other 7 players which could be anyone including her best friend. The chosen ones will have to fight to the death until only one survives... **

* * *

'A day has gone by so fast' Lucy thought to herself as she collapsed on the bed. 'I'm going to have to wait for next year to have the same event again' She sighed and pulled up her blankets. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

At 12 midnight, a light glowed on her body and she shot her eyes open, "What the heck?" She screamed and by the next second she was in a place where no floor nor sky could be seen. The place was a gradation of blue.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a black haired guy, quite handsome in Lucy's opinion appeared. "You must be confused, am I right?" He questioned while walking towards Lucy, who quickly nodded.

"When a Heartfilia turns 17, they must join a game of life and death known as the 'Sorrowful Battle' whether they like it or not and today you have turned into 17, you were supposed to know this yesterday midnight but for some reasons I told you today" He explained

"A g-game of life and d-death?" Lucy stuttered still trying to process the information she just received. "Yes" He answered, "My name is Zeref and you are Lucy, am I right?" Zeref took her hand and plant a kiss on it.

"How did you know?" Lucy said while blushing from his action before, He didn't answered her instead he just lead her up the stairs which appeared when he clicked his fingers. "There will be 8 unknown players inclusing yourself and you have to find them, but first pick your partners" He explained.

From the darkness came 7 figures, "The first one is Gray Fullbuster, his magic is Ice. The second one from your left is Natsu Dragneel, he magic is fire. The third would be Gajeel Redfox, He uses metal as his magic. The fourth one is Elfman Strauss, he can turn himself into an animal. The fifth is Erik, he is like a snake and his magic is poison type. The sixth is Loke the Lion, The seventh is Jellal Fernandez, his magic is Heavenly Body magic and the last is Mystogan and he has copy magic" Zeref explained

"Wait, what? Magic?" Lucy asked still in confusion, "They're spirits Lucy" Zeref said being impatient, "Pick now"

"I'll pick the mysterious Mystogan who has copy magic" Lucy nervously answered and a question popped into her head, "How am I going to defend myself?"

"They're gonna protect you, well then Bye!" Zeref said while he dissapeared with the other 7 spirits.

* * *

Lucy shot her eyes open and sat up, "Was I dreaming?!" She said while rubbing her forehead. "No you weren't" A guy with half covered face known as Mystogan answered.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked as politely as she could and Mystogan facepalmed, "I'm the spirit you chose Baka" A nerve popped in Lucy's head, "Who are you calling baka, baka!"

"You know what, let's just get to the deal" Mystogan started, "There are 7 people you should kill, you can either kill the master first which would be easier because once the master is dead, their spirit will also dissapear or if you kill the spirit first, then you still have to still kill the master because if the master isn't dead, the spirit will regenerate"

"Wait, I've been wanting to ask this, but what is the goal for all this" Lucy asked and Mystogan simply answered, "To survive"

"By the way, all the 7 other players are currently being chosen right now" Mystogan stated and continued, "We have a limit of 9 days Lucy, well then I'll see you tomorrow" He dissapeared into thin air.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: Please tell me who you guess for the other 7 players! Anyway Review, Favourite and Follow!**

_**Please support my other fanfic 'The Chains Connected' and 'Step by Step'**_


End file.
